


Walls

by Lukita



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

There were sounds of children in the training field especially reserved for the academy students that day. It was field instruction and the goal for the class was to hit a target that's easily twice, maybe three times the distance of what any of them could hit so far.

Itachi watched his fellow classmates as they failed and their shuriken clattered onto the loose gravel. They would never hit those targets because their chuunin instructor designed the class that way, a test and a lesson. He gamely let a shuriken fly toward the wooden post when he noticed the instructor's eyes on him. It landed on the ground a little short of halfway to the target, a passable range for not trying seriously.

After an hour of dulling shuriken on rocks, their instructor finally called a stop to the pointless exercise.

"It is important to know the limit of our abilities, whether it be how far we can throw a shruiken to how much chakra we have. That way you'll have less variables and your missions will be a success." The instructor lectured to the class as he pulled a kunai from his holster and let a tiny trickle of chakra into the blade.

"Of course once you know your limits, there are ways to exceed them." Their instructor smirked as he let the kunai lightly flew from his hand, it sailed in a perfect arc and buried itself deep into the soft wood, "class dismiss."

Itachi took that lesson to heart.


End file.
